


Supers, Luthors and Shakespeare

by JSottri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Reciting Shakespeare in the balcony, Romantic Kara, Romeo & Juliet references, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, karlena, l-corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri
Summary: Kara is drunk and she decides to pay Lena a visit, a drunkenly “romantic” visit.





	1. Of Supers and Luthors

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a Supercorp Fanfic, the idea came after seeing Kara and Lena at L-Corp's balcony so many times.  
> English is not my first language, so... sorry for all the mistakes there could be.  
> Enjoy!

The Superfriends were having a night out at the Alien Bar. Kara was drinking a special alien whiskey, Winn and James had beer and Alex and Maggie were playing pool and drinking beer as well. Maggie had beaten Alex in the past two rounds of their game and was winning the third already.

“What’s wrong, Danvers? Are you really getting soft on me?” Maggie asked.

“Not even in your wildest dreams, Sawyer, I want a rematch.” Alex answered.

Maggie smiled, showing her dimples.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed Honey, I know you love me…just as I love you.”

Alex smiled and kissed the Detective sweetly.

Kara’d glanced at them and grinned. She was really glad her sister had found real love, a soulmate.

They continued their night, Kara drank more shots until she started to feel tipsy, there was when Winn and James said their goodbyes, shortly followed by Alex and Maggie.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Kara?” Alex asked, always concerned for her little sister.

“Yeah, I will be fine, and if I feel bad, I can always ask Mon-El to take me home, don’t worry.” Kara smiled at her.

“Okay, then I'll see you at the DEO tomorrow.” Alex kissed Kara’s temple.

“Bye Little Danvers.” Maggie said.

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and they walked out the Bar. Kara gazed at them again. They look so happy…not like Mon-El and herself. She couldn’t help the comparison of dynamics, she didn’t look at Mon-El the way Alex looked at Maggie, they didn’t have that level of complicity and again, not that happiness. Kara looked for Mon-El across the Bar, and found him doing whatever he was doing, talking with those alien girls. She cringed. Not, she was not happy with Mon-El.

Without thinking, the blonde started to drink a couple more of shots, feeling more and more intoxicated. Then, suddenly, in her state of mind, like an Epiphany, the image of the person who made her happy popped in her head: **Lena.**

Yes, the young CEO made Kara feel things no one had before, not even James. With Lena, she could relax, she could laugh, she could have complicity; she could be happy. How had she been so blind? She loved Lena, she was in love with Lena Luthor.

Then, other thought came to her mind. There were a lot of things that separated her from Lena. Lena was a beautiful, intelligent, kind and powerful CEO, the blonde was just rookie reporter Kara Danvers.

And there was the important fact that Lena was a Luthor and she was a Super; not that it mattered to Kara, she had never seen Lena as just another Luthor, Lena was so much better than them; but her cousin Kal-El, Alex, Eliza, and her friends would never accept that, and Lena didn’t even know Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same.

Kara felt miserable, Lena and she couldn’t be together due to an eternal fight between their families, a fight that wasn’t theirs. It was just like Romeo & Juliet, and they ended dead because all of this.

But, wait, why should Lena and she follow that Destiny? Why shouldn’t they be happy? Of course they should! And they would be! She was Kara Zor-El, from the noble House of El, Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl, she wouldn’t let her happiness escape. She was going to see Lena and confess her feelings for her.

Sending a last disgusted glare at Mon-El, Kara left the bar.


	2. Reciting Shakes...What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl presents herself at L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you very much for all your comments, I'm really glad you liked it!  
> Here's the second chapter of this little idea, finally the Balcony Scene!  
> Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was out in the balcony of her office, the soft breeze of the night, the almost dead sounds of the city, and the moonlight made her feel relaxed after a long day. Suddenly, she heard a whoosh sound and she could sense a presence close to her.

_**“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?** _

_**It is the east and Lena, you’re the sun!”** _

Frowning, Lena leaned out, and then she saw her, Supergirl, rising, in all her Goddess-Self; floating at the edge of the balcony until being almost head-level to Lena, but keeping herself floating outside the balcony. The superhero seemed to have difficulties to maintain herself floating straight, swinging now and then.

**_“Arise, my sun, and kill the envious moon,_ **

**_Who is already sick and pale with grief!”_ **

Supergirl pointed out to the moon and then to Lena, swinging up and down.

The CEO had no words. Was she dreaming? Had she drunk too much wine? Was really Supergirl reciting modified Shakespeare’s lines from Romeo & Juliet to her?

_**“She is my lady, Oh, she is my love!** _

_**Or that’s what I wish she were!”** _

Lena’s heart skipped a beat at the words. National City’s Superhero was declaring, apparently, her love for her.

Supergirl continued her lines; and by her movements, the blush in her face, and the way she dragged the words, the young Luthor deduced easily the superhero was drunk.

“May you, by any chance, be drunk Supergirl?” The CEO asked directly.

“Umh…maybe a little?” Kara answered, making a pout, which Lena found endearing. The next words though, made the dark haired woman blushed.

“That doesn’t make my feelings for you less real, Lena, it just gave me the courage to express them to you.”

They looked intensely at each other.

Lena sighed, she didn’t know what to do, if send the other woman home or continue the script; she had taken English Literature at Boarding School, of course she knew the script. She decided that following Supergirl’s mood wouldn’t hurt for now.

_**“Ay me!”**_ the dark haired woman finally expressed, guiding her hand to her chest, above her heart. Kara smiled.

_**“Oh, speak again, bright angel, finest piece of art,**_

_**More glorious than this night, being over my head,** _

_**As a winged messenger of heaven,** _

_**With your perfect and green eyes.”**_ Kara continued.

How could Supergirl, Drunk, be changing the lines, Lena didn’t know.

**_“Oh, my hero, my hero, where are you, my hero?_ **

**_Deny my mother and my name I should,_ **

**_And then maybe I shall gain your love,_ **

**_But which woman are you, mighty one, who comes here at night?”_** Lena

expressed.

Kara knew the meaning of those words.

_**“My name, I know not how to tell you who I am,**_

_**My name, Perfect Angel, I shall not tell,** _

_**That’ll disappoint you, I’m afraid,** _

_**And because of my secret, my name you could hate.”** _

Supergirl lowered her gaze at this, she didn’t look drunk anymore, she was only showing the vulnerability she was feeling at the perspective of revealing her secret, the fear of rejection by the woman she loved.

Lena just looked at her.

“Do you really love me, Supergirl?” She asked then.

The blonde nodded.

“I solemnly do, Lena Luthor.”

_**“Then I shall tell you, oh, mighty goddess,** _

_**Doubt not, you should of my deep love,** _

_**Your secret is nothing,** _

_**Because your real name a long time ago I’ve known.”** _

Kara lift her gaze then, face full of surprise. She floated towards Lena, until she landed softly in the balcony. Kara was in front of the young Luthor, her eyes connected with Lena’s, faces very close.

“I know, Kara, I’ve known since long ago.” Lena whispered, charmed by the closeness they were sharing.

“But, How?” Kara asked.

“Do you really want a list?” Lena raised her eyebrow and a smile adorned her face.

Kara chuckled.

“Okay, okay, I get it, glasses don’t help.”

Lena shook her head, still smiling.

“So, you don’t hate me for not telling you before?” Kara continued.

“It was your decision Kara, I respected that you’d tell me when the time had come, though I shall admit, I would have wanted it to be sooner.” Lena admitted.

“I’m so sorry Lena, I was so afraid you would hate me after you’d discovered, Alex kept telling me I should wait to tell you, and I didn’t know how…” Lena stopped her rambling.

“Kara, it’s okay. Everything it’s fine now.” the CEO said.

“Right…” Kara said, unsure of what to do then.

 “So…” The blonde started.

“So?” Lena continued, playfully.

“Do you feel the same for me, then?” Kara asked.

“Well, if my poor reciting skills didn’t answer it already, then maybe it will.”

Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck and joined their lips. Kara was shocked for an instant before grabbing the beautiful woman by her waist and adjusted her closer. They lost themselves in the magical sensation until they separated, joined their foreheads and smiled brightly at each other.

“T-that was a good answer.” Kara said.

Lena chuckled.

“I love you, Kara from the Supers.”

“I love you, Lena from the Luthors.”

Yes, they wouldn’t have a tragic ending, they would be definitely happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd modified almost all the lines from this scene of R&J and invented the last 2 paragraphs in verse, hope it worked.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
